


stop acting like you didn't hear me (or)

by naegahosh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Parents!Jicheol, baby Hansol, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegahosh/pseuds/naegahosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol's fallen so fucking hard for his husband.</p><p>(And Hansol's the cutest child anyone can wish for, ok)</p>
            </blockquote>





	stop acting like you didn't hear me (or)

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: Seventeen - Q&A

Sometimes, Seungcheol regrets getting married so early. Sometimes, Seungcheol questions his life choices, like did he really have to go for an unsympathetic, violent soul trapped inside a misleading frame of five foot three? And at times like today, he doesn't understand how an elite business student like himself fell so fucking hard for an eighteen year-old boy completely eaten up in his high school uniform, when literally the first thing he'd said to him was,  
  
"Dude, can you buy me a pack of cigarettes?"  
  
Seungcheol had fallen so fucking hard.  
  
"Jihoon-ah."  
  
Which is why he has to deal with this shit right now and it's only eight in the morning, for crying out loud. Snug as a bug under his covers, Jihoon doesn't even flinch at Seungcheol's low voice laced with impatience. Sweat glistening below his dark pushed-back hair, Seungcheol rolls up the sleeves of his crisp and ironed shirt. Jihoon has never been the one to get up easily, much less _care_ that Seungcheol is running late for work, and Seungcheol would let his husband sleep peacefully if the room wasn't so much wafting in what seems to be yesterday's alcohol.  
  
"Lee Jihoon."  
  
Seungcheol tries again, more of it coming off as a growl from his teeth grinding against each other. Jihoon knows much too well that Seungcheol is pretty angry when he addresses him by his full name, because alas, his body starts shifting somewhat. Seungcheol watches in satisfaction as Jihoon gets up, ...or so he'd thought. Jihoon rolls to his other side and stuffs his face into his pillow again, accompanied with a soft sigh. Seungcheol clenches his fists, quickly unclenching them, because he's pretty sure it's Soonyoung he wants to punch, not Jihoon, not his lovable husband.  
  
Seungcheol isn't really mad for reasons unknown. He knew that Jihoon was going to come home late, because he had gone to Soonyoung's birthday party last night (alone, for Seungcheol was stuck at work). It's just that Seungcheol wouldn't have been _this_ worked up if he hadn't stuffed his nose in Jihoon's embrace this morning, only to wake up to the smell of reeking alcohol rather than the smell of Hansol's baby lotion he'd expected to settle in pleasantly. And wait, what was that on Jihoon's wrist? It's a wristband from a fucking night club.  
  
"Get up, Jihoon. I know you're up."  
  
Jihoon mumbles something in his sleep, lifting his head a little so that Seungcheol can see his face. Jihoon doesn't open his eyes, but grins with a sleepy, _heh_. Jihoon sighs again, and he looks a little (very) pretty under the fog of sunlight. The sight has Seungcheol fazed and hesitating a bit, but really, it's not like they're in their honeymoon and he isn't going to have any of it. He marches to the window and draws the curtains open ruthlessly, a bright stream of sunlight attacking Jihoon viciously.  
  
"Seungcheol, please, no..."  
  
Jihoon drawls like he's in physical pain, but Seungcheol's not done because he opens the windows wide. It's early November, and the morning chill is kind of excruciating, even through Seungcheol's suit. Their lemon-yellow curtains (Jihoon's pick) flutter as the wind blows into their bedroom and caresses through Jihoon's ruffled peach locks. Jihoon yelps, trying to crawl under the bedsheets, but Seungcheol is faster and unravels Jihoon from the blanket's warmth. Jihoon shrivels into his pajamas, the very same ones that Seungcheol wears to sleep, only pink.  
  
"Get up, Jihoon." Seungcheol barks, "You're in trouble."  
  
Jihoon ignores him and pulls the blanket over his head. He barely gets his second of comfort because Seungcheol peels it off of him again, this time throwing it off the bed so that Jihoon can't hide. Jihoon shivers, because fuck, it's so fucking cold.  
  
"Why can't you just let me sleep?" He whines, "You never let me sleep back when we were dating, I married you so you could fucking chill, and I still can't catch a break?"  
  
Seungcheol indignantly runs his hand through his jelled hair, despite the fact that he's ruining the carefully set style. He restrains himself from biting the bait that Jihoon's thrown, because honestly, he can't win against that one. He roughly pulls on his tie.  
  
"Jihoon, you get real touchy when you get drunk, you don't know it but I fucking swear,"  
  
Jihoon pretends he didn't hear. He slides his wristband into his sleeve though, although it looks like Seungcheol's already seen it.  
  
"Did you hook up with someone? What, was he hotter? Couldn't resist the guy, could you? I can call Jeonghan, he tells me everything so don't even try."  
  
Jihoon's not scared. He turns his back on him, because it's too early in the morning and he doesn't have the willpower to hide the smile sneaking onto his mouth. Jihoon had long stopped counting the days but Seungcheol's still jealous, still worried, that dumb moron, because he's fallen so fucking hard for him.  
  
"What's with the silence?" He hears Seungcheol fret from above. "Is this a yes?"  
  
Jihoon rolls back around, wraps his legs around Seungcheol's waist and pulls him down. Seungcheol almost crashes down on top of him, but the older man has the reflexes to catch himself on his elbows, trapping Jihoon between his arms. Jihoon fights the drowsiness and opens his eyes to see Seungcheol's face merely inches away from his, Seungcheol's whole handsome face exposed so breathtakingly with his hair pushed back. Jihoon doesn't like the fact that Seungcheol's co-workers get to see his husband like this, but Seungcheol claims it makes him look professional and Jihoon would rather punch himself than admit to this fact.  
  
"Get it straight, loser." Jihoon lifts his chin and pecks Seungcheol lightly on the mouth. "You're pretty damn fucking hot and it's really hard to find someone hotter."  
  
Seungcheol is quiet, and Jihoon waits patiently when his husband's brows arch a little higher.  
  
"So it's a no?"  
  
Seungcheol finds himself on the floor in a blink. Jihoon's kicked him off and he's already in the middle of drifting back to sleep. _I'll take that as a no_ , Seungcheol's grins widely, when Jihoon's voice floats over lazily from the bed,  
  
"Isn't it time for Hansol to go to kindergarten?"  
  
Jihoon's words have Seungcheol's eyes latch itself onto the clock, and _crap_ , he'd forgotten he'd been in the middle of dressing Hansol when he'd tumbled inside the room. Jihoon hears Seungcheol run back outside and laughs into his pillow. It smells of Seungcheol's aftershave and he really can't have enough of it.

 

* * *

  
  
"Sol, that's the wrong side."  
  
Seungcheol chuckles when he discovers his son sitting on the couch and watching television. He'll give the five-year old some props for stuffing one leg inside his pants; it's unfortunately the wrong side. Hansol doesn't respond, his big brown eyes fixed onto the morning drama playing on the screen. He brushes his bangs to the side when it flops softly over his view, and Seungcheol is secretly glad that Hansol refuses to cut his hair (he can't tell Jihoon who's always bracing with scissors in his hand) because seriously, he doesn't want to sound like a typical parent, but Hansol is so darn adorable.  
  
Seungcheol pulls him over, causing Hansol to slide on his bottom, taking off the pair of jeans and putting it back on his son properly. Seungcheol grabs the pair of tiny Pikachu socks and slips them on Hansol's feet. Hansol's attention swims away from the television to his ankles that are hidden in his dad's huge hands. _Where are Hansol's ankles? Ankle-ah, where are you, ankle-ah?_ Seungcheol singsongs and Hansol giggles, because his dad's hands are gigantic and he's pretty sure that his ankles are hiding under there.  
  
Hansol loses insterest as soon as his ankles reappear, and he's immersed in the drama again. Seungcheol's brows soar when he's about to zip up Hansol's sweater because the kid is completely captivated by the show, and Seungcheol wearily looks at the screen. An old rich lady pushes a white envelope across the coffee table, and the young woman looks utterly crushed. Seungcheol side glances Hansol because he's _five_  for goodness sakes, he doubts his son knows what's going on, and he should be watching Pororo the Little Penguin.  
  
"Hey, Sol." Seungcheol grabs the remote and tries to change the channel. "Will you look at your favourite dad here? Come on, I've even left your other daddy alone for you."  
  
Hansol whines and pouts as soon as Pororo pops out on the screen.  
  
"Wait, but I wanna know what happens!"

"She's not going to take it because her love is greater than whatever is in that envelope, and she'll live happily ever after with the rich man."  
  
Hansol's eyes widen.  
  
"Really? But what's in the enve, enve..."

"Envelope?"

"Yeah, that!"  
  
Seungcheol laughs as he wraps a thick scarf around the boy's face. Hansol reaches for the scarf, his hands squirming to pull it down and free his mouth.  
  
"Something that people have a hard time saying no to."  
  
Hansol falls deep in thought and nods as if to understand.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think that pretty lady would choose sour gummy worms over her boyfriend."  
  
Trying to suppress his laugh, Seungcheol nods and ruffles Hansol's hair. He opens the opening of the tiny gloves and Hansol extends his hands. It's not exactly freezing yet and Seungcheol knows Hansol is overdressed, but Jihoon wouldn't hear the end of it if Hansol catches an early cold. Fortunately, Hansol's a good little boy and doesn't complain too much about the layers and layers of clothing he's drowning in. Waddling like a penguin, Hansol turns his head towards the master bedroom with a worried look.  
  
"Where's daddy?"

"He's recovering from a hangover."  
  
Hansol sighs.  
  
"Is he ever going to grow up?"  
  
Seungcheol shrugs, and Hansol shakes his head.  
  
"He hasn't even made you breakfast, has he?"

"Nope, I'm sorry you had to share your cereal, Sol-ah."  
  
Seungcheol pretends to sigh, his act coming out a little more real and genuine than he intended.  
  
"I'll buy more Froot Loops on my way home tonight, kay?"  
  
Hansol's eyes are full of sympathy.  
  
"Other daddy needs a time out."  
  
Seungcheol bursts out laughing, looking at Hansol pointedly and tapping his cheek.  
  
"Hey, watch it. He's not that bad, okay?"

Seungcheol plants a sloppy kiss on Hansol's face and his son starts giggling.

"And only daddy gets to give him a time out."

* * *

  
  
"Hi, daddy."  
  
Seungcheol can't stop smiling at Hansol's clear voice on the other line. It's as if his entire fatigue washes away in a blink, and Seungcheol twirls his chair towards the picture frame of Jihoon and Hansol smiling and holding a v-sign on his office desk.  
  
"May I ask who this is? I called for my husband, Lee Jihoon."  
  
Hansol rolls his eyes from the other side. He's sitting in the seat of the grocery store's shopping cart, eyeing his daddy pushing him through the aisle.  
  
"It's me, dad. Choi Hansol? Your son?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sol. You sound so grown up, I couldn't tell."  
  
Hansol giggles, shifting in his seat as he tries to reach for the box of oreos. Jihoon thinks for a while, and places the cookies in the cart. Hansol bounces in glee in his seat. He almost drops the phone, but Seungcheol's voice drifts again.  
  
"Where's daddy?"

"We're at the mart right now."  
  
Jihoon pushes Hansol down the aisle, looking for a healthier treat he can pack in Hansol's lunch box. His walks are sloppy and Jihoon's dark circles scream that he's suffering from a hangover, but in a red hoodie and jean jackets, Jihoon doesn't look so bad. In fact, his peach hair and his red backpack he has slung over his arm makes the twenty-seven year-old look like a college student, in which he fairly is, because he's trying to pick up his education he abandoned when they adopted Hansol four years ago.  
  
"Tell daddy I'm looking for something I could put in his coffee, so that he stops slacking during work."  
  
Jihoon mutters from the side, because he really can't have Seungcheol fired. He needs Seungcheol's salary to pay off his tuition and to be honest, he just knows he's never going to get that scholarship. Hansol hesitates, because he knows better than to deliver that message. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat instead, reaching for his daddy and Jihoon easily picks him up. Seungcheol hears Jihoon’s grumpy tone, and he can't really say that he's not delighted.  
  
A gold ring gleams from Seungcheol’s fourth finger over the phone. When he switches hands, a black phone case with half a white heart shows itself, an item that's supposed to be completed when put side by side with its other matching phone case. Hansol’s small hand barely covers his white case with a black heart. Jihoon pushes the cart along with his free hand, his other arm supporting Hansol.  
  
“Daddy’s awake? Gee, that’s hard to believe.”  
  
Hansol rests his chin on Jihoon’s shoulders. He sighs.  
  
“Daddy, daddy’s not a sloth. He came to pick me up right on time.”  
  
Jihoon frowns at this, leaning his head a little towards his son in an attempt to overhear their conversation.  
  
“Well, you never know, Sol. Your daddy can be pretty slow and lazy if he wants to be- isn’t he picking out Lunchables for you right now?  
  
Hansol turns his head, and Jihoon’s hand freezes in the mid-way of reaching for a mini-pizza Lunchable on the shelf. Hansol blinks, and Jihoon smoothly slides his hand further down to grab a pack of slice cheese. Screw Seungcheol, he’s personally going to start making grilled cheese for Hansol and his husband for a month, and he better not complain. Hansol turns back around and snuggles onto Jihoon’s shoulder again.  
  
“No, he’s not dad. I’m gonna tell on you.”

“Hansol, no! Do you want to see daddy kill daddy?”  
  
Seungcheol gasps, causing Hansol to emit another handful of giggles again. Jihoon snorts and slips the mini-pizza Lunchable into the cart.  
  
Jihoon moves along into the meat aisle, where he's planning to pick out the ingredients for tonight’s dinner. Hansol slips down a little, and Jihoon bumps him up on his arm. Hansol squeezes his dad's neck tighter. Sometimes Hansol wonders how Jihoon holds him up with such strength, but he guesses it’s the power of love that his daddies always tell him about.  
  
“Tell daddy I want a nice thick steak for dinner tonight.”  
  
Seungcheol fits the phone between his chin and his shoulder, as he receives a fax and buzzes his secretary inside. Hansol obediently complies.  
  
“Daddy, other daddy wants steak for dinner.”  
  
Jihoon’s already observing the grind beef section of the aisle. He doesn’t even bother to opt.  
  
“We’re having lasagna.”

“We’re having lasagna, dad.”

“Tell daddy he’s grocery shopping with money I make and shouldn’t argue, Sol.”

“Daddy, you’re using daddy’s money.”

“Tell daddy to shut-"  
  
Jihoon stops abruptly, clearing his throat before he opens his mouth again.  
  
"...to be quiet before I charge a bill for the amount of labour I’ve done for him for the past six years.”

“Daddy, daddy… wants your money.”  
  
Hansol’s busy as the tiny messenger that he is, and Seungcheol hands over the signed fax paper to the secretary that’s waiting by his desk.  
  
“Sol, daddy didn’t say that, he said that he demands the rightful cost of money that he deserves. What are you going to do if daddy misunderstands other daddy and get into a fight?”  
  
Hansol drops his small jaws in shock.  
  
“You can hear him?!”  
  
The secretary holds back a stifle of laughter before she turns around and heads for the door. But before she can give Seungcheol some privacy, the man covers the receiver with his hand and tells her that she can leave early. She nods, the smile subtle on her lips. It’s almost time anyways, and obviously her boss is itching to go home.

* * *

  
“Daddy!”  
  
Hansol gets up from the play mat and runs towards the threshold when Seungcheol arrives home. Jihoon is in the kitchen, busy fanning something on the stove that looks kind of (very) burnt. Seungcheol picks up Hansol and walks over, digging his chin into the pool of Jihoon’s collarbone. Jihoon looks flushed, biting his lips at the sight of what was supposed to be dinner, but truthfully, Seungcheol finds it sexy when Jihoon is upset.  
  
“Smells good. Lasagna?”

"Don't start, I was watching it when Hansol-"  
  
Jihoon says in a rush, closing his eyes in surprise when Seungcheol leans in for a kiss. It goes on for longer than Seungcheol had initially planned, and Jihoon sighs into his mouth as if Seungcheol’s timing had been just right. Hansol giggles, and that’s when Jihoon reluctantly pushes Seungcheol off.

“Sorry.” Jihoon mumbles, although looking a little happier than before. “Want to go out for that steak now? My treat.”  
  
Seungcheol laughs, still nodding. He helps Jihoon out of his apron, a little messily because Hansol's still resting on his arm, his eyes fixed all the way into the living room and watching the drama that's playing on the television.   
  
"What do you mean, your treat?"  
  
Seungcheol jokes, and Jihoon grins. He steps in closer, closing the distance between them, and Seungcheol bends his knees to level their eyes. Hansol is still fascinated by a young couple trapped inside a washroom stall in a series of unfortunate events (really though, Hansol saw it coming).  
  
"My treat, because," Jihoon's lips curl up to form a crooked smile, and he covers Hansol's ears. "You can have me for dessert, hyung."  
  
Jihoon releases Hansol and the baby is unbothered, continuing to watch as the girl in the television comedically shrieks on the top of her lungs. It's Seungcheol that's more tousled by Jihoon's words if anything (did Jihoon just call him _hyung?_ ), and he would've almost collapsed with the lack of strength left in his legs if he didn't have Hansol in his arms.

 

  
  
"Daddy, daddy, can we have some ice cream?"  
  
Hansol looks up, his head moving back and forth. He has one hand in Seungcheol's and the other hand in Jihoon's, and he's paused in front of a convenience store. They're on their way home from dinner (they just ended up going to a nearby Pizza Hut because they have kids playground and Hansol absolutely adores the ball pool), and Seungcheol and Jihoon lock gazes over their child. Seungcheol doesn't mind, but he knows Jihoon does; it's November and considering the number of bites (a slice and a half) Hansol's had of pizza, his luck ran out today. But Jihoon surprisingly shrugs, as he picks up Hansol and walks towards the convenience store. Seungcheol follows, holding the door open from behind as Hansol screams in joy at the sight of the ice-cream freezer.  
  
"You have to share with daddy, though. Okay?"  
  
Jihoon explains sternly, trying to meet Hansol's gaze through all the distractions laying inside the freezer.  
  
"Sol's going to take one bite, then daddy takes one bite, and we take turns, okay?"

"I got it daddy, you don't want me catching a cold."  
  
Hansol sighs, as if to have already known this was his fate. Seungcheol laughs at how "grown-up" Hansol's tone sounds like, hovering over the freezer and taking a hazelnut drizzled cone for himself. Jihoon takes them to the cashier, and Seungcheol catches Jihoon eyeing the rows of cigarettes behind the employee.  
  
"Jihoon, it's been four years." Seungcheol's eyes glint in amusement. "Still hard?"

"Shut up, you'll never know."  
  
Jihoon huffs, placing some coins onto the counter as Hansol distracts him, flailing his arms wildy trying to reach for the ice cream. Jihoon always wails that quitting smoking had been one of the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, but Seungcheol knows that his husband's never placed a finger on a single cigarette since the day he set his eye on Hansol's picture.  
  
When the cashier cashes everything out, Jihoon hands Hansol the ice cream so that his son finally grants him a clear view. Jihoon's about to pay when Seungcheol straightens from leaning against the counter, as if to have remembered something important.  
  
"Wait," He says, walking over to the far aisle and jogging back in a second. "I think we ran out."  
  
Jihoon's mouth falls open. He looks absolutely horrified as Seungcheol places the item down, and the cashier's face tinges in noticeable red as she peers down at the box. It grabs Hansol's attention, because for some impractical reason the colours of the box are very obnoxious and vibrant, and Jihoon cannot believe that Seungcheol's buying a box of fucking condoms right now.  
  
"Sour gummy worms?"  
  
Hansol curiosly reaches for it, and Jihoon swoops Hansol off the counter, practically running out of the store with his ears burning red. _I fucking hate you right now_ , Seungcheol thinks he's heard Jihoon whisper, but it might just be the gust of wind that he's left. He pays the cashier and stuffs the box inside his pocket, leaving the store to spot two heads far ahead of him. Jihoon is storming away with impossible speed, Hansol's head bopping up and down against his shoulder as he shrieks for the other daddy and sour gummy worms. Seungcheol can't fathom how quick Jihoon is on his short legs with Hansol's weight added on, but whatever the case, the sight is utterly endearing and Seungcheol stops asking questions. 

"Jihoon-ah, it's not as bad as you think!"

Seungcheol hollers and runs after the two people he loves the most in the entire world.

"I'm a regular here!"  
  
Jihoon turns around, and he's holding Hansol to his chest so that their son can't see them. Jihoon flicks him the finger. Seungcheol grins.  
  
He's fallen so fucking hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I appreciate all kudos, comments or feedback if you have any :)


End file.
